La détraquée et le tueur fou
by Voldynouchette
Summary: Sirius et Sybille ont été les meilleurs amis du monde mais la guerre a détruit leur amitié et le cœur de Sybille... Les personnages sont, bien sûr, l'entière possession de JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour écrire mon histoire. Le reste vient de moi et je m'excuse d'avoir un peu chamboulé la véritable histoire!


Lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes, Sirius Black et Sibylle Trelawney ont été amis. Je ne vous parle pas de simple connaissances qui se croisent et se saluent d'un simple signe de tête mais bien de deux amis, qui ne pouvait se passer l'un de l'autre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Sibylle n'avait pas la moindre once de folie en elle et Sirius n'était pas aussi déraisonnable qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui…

Mais leur amitié, comme beaucoup d'autres, a été détruite par la guerre. Sybille, qui avait assisté à l'effroyable torture puis mort de ses parents, devait affronter un autre malheur : Sirius, son meilleur ami, était recherché par le ministère pour avoir pactisé avec Voldemort et tué ses deux meilleurs amis, James et Lily.

Détruite, la pauvre jeune fille sombra peu à peu dans l'alcool puis dans la folie. Rien ne semblait pouvoir consoler la perte de Sirius... Et, bouteille après bouteille, Sybille haïssait un peu plus Sirius. Comment avait-il pu lui mentir? Elle croyait être son amie mais elle n'était en fait qu'un moyen, un moyen de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était du "bon coté"...

Les mois se succédèrent, et une année s'écoula ainsi dans le noir et la solitude.

Ce n'est que grâce à la gentillesse de Dumbledore, qui la pria d'enseigner la divination à Poudlard, que Sybille Trelawney revint à la vie. Certes, ce château lui rappelait une partie de son cœur à jamais brisée, mais, dans ces murs, elle sentait revenir en elle sa jeunesse d'autrefois, ce temps d'insouciance et de bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas connu ailleurs!

En tant que professeur, Sybille a été celle que nous connaissons tous, mystérieuse, inquiétante et solitaire…

Malgré les apparences, elle a tout de même réussi à apprécier Harry Potter (sûrement en mémoire de James et Lily qui avait toujours été très gentils avec elle du temps de leur vivant), qu'elle tentait de protéger par des mises en garde plus ou moins délirantes… Elle buvait toujours, pour oublier le passé, mais ce garçon lui avait donné une raison de vivre: il fallait qu'elle le protège, pour réparer les erreurs de son ami.

Tel était la vie de Sybille Trelawney lorsque, l'année des 13 ans de Harry, elle apprit que Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban et cherchait à présent le moyen de tuer son filleul afin de satisfaire les ambitions du mage noir qu'il adorait (il ne savait sûrement pas qu'il était mort)…

Après de longues heures de réflexion, Sybille décida qu'avant de tenter quoi que se soit en vue de la sauvegarde de son élève, elle allait écrire à Sirius espérant que le souvenir de son amie lui ferait entendre raison.

* * *

12/09/1995

Cher Sirius,

J'espère que la magie noire ne t'as pas encore embrouillé l'esprit et que tu te rappelles encore de moi.

Te souviens tu de James et Lily? Je me souviens qu'un jour, un jour de décembre, nous étions allés chez eux pour fêter noël. Lily nous avait accueilli à bras ouverts, comme d'habitude et nous avaient embrassé tous les deux. L'air sentait bon le chocolat et le pain d'épice, deux ingrédients que James adoraient et que Lily mettaient dans chaque repas de fête... Nous nous sommes mis à table et nous avons commencé à manger. Nous parlions de chose et d'autres, des choses sans réelle importance quand tout à coup, Lily nous a dit qu'elle attendait un bébé. A cet instant, il y a eu un grand silence et nous nous sommes tous les trois tournés vers elle. Elle a ri de nos figures ébahies et t'a demandé si tu acceptais d'être le parrain. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'en cet instant et je sais que cette joie n'était pas feinte car il est absolument impossible d'avoir l'air si heureux et de ne pas l'être. Je crois qu'en cet instant, tu étais encore toi même et tu n'avais pas la moindre envie de tuer les gens qui t'entouraient.

Si je te rappelle ce moment, c'est pour t'implorer, au nom de Lily et James qui t'aimaient plus que tout, de ne pas faire de mal à cet enfant qui te rendit si joyeux!

Reviens à la raison ou retourne à Azkaban mais je t'en prie, ne viens pas tuer cet être à qui tu as déjà tout pris!

Ton amie qui t'aime toujours

Sybille

* * *

15/09/1995

Sybille,

Oui, j'ai eu de l'amitié pour James et Lily et ne parlez pas de leur mort, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites!

Vous avez sûrement vu dans vos boules de cristal que je voulez tuer Harry... Et j'imagine que vous racontez ces conneries aux élèves...

Mais raisonnez vous ma chère, vous perdez la boule (petit jeu de mot avec la boule de cristal ^^)!

Sirius

* * *

19/09/1995

Sirius Black,

Je vous interdis de me parler comme cela et de critiquer mon travail qui plus est!

Alors comme ça ma "boule" ne sert à rien et je raconte des "conneries" aux gamins! Et toi, à qui tu racontes des conneries? Qu'est ce qu'un mage noir veut faire avec Harry Potter si il n'a pas l'intention de le tuer? Evite de lui envoyer des lettres empoisonnées, le courrier est surveillé ici!

Bye

La détraquée.

* * *

21/09/1995

Attention, Sybille s'énerve! Ouille ouille ouille j'ai très très peur!

Une lettre empoisonnée? Et puis quoi encore? Une bombe?

Enfin bon, tu sais bien que je ne m'abaisserais pas à une bombe ou des lettres empoisonnées, simple artisanat moldu sans magie, je suis suffisamment fort pour faire mieux tout de même! Après ce petit entre mède à la Voldemort, je vais vous dire la vérité: Sybille, arrête d'avoir des sueurs froides, je ne tuerai PAS Harry potter!

Je veux juste lui PARLER! Et quand je dis parler, ce n'est pas à la manière de Bellatrix, c'est pour de vrai!

Tous ces trucs brumeux t'ont noirci la cervelle on dirait, quel interêt aurais-je à le tuer?

Je te laisse méditer cette question...

Sirius (le tueur fou)

* * *

5/12/1995

Cher Sirius,

J'ai attendu tout ce temps pour répondre à ta lettre parce qu'elle m'a dérangé.

Est-il possible que tu dises vrai? Est-il possible que mon meilleur ami soit enfin revenu des ténèbres?

Non, ce n'est pas possible, on ne deviens pas quelqu'un de bien après avoir tué ses meilleurs amis. Je t'interdis, si j'ai encore un quelconque pouvoir sur toi, de t'approcher d'Harry!

Certes, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à tuer Harry mais un mangemort a t-il réellement besoin de motivation? Quand on voit ta chère cousine Bellatrix, on se dit que vous êtes tous des timbrés, et je préfère encore être un prof de divination totalement embrumée qu'un mangemort aveuglé par la haine!

Je crois que j'ai trop bu, ça doit être pour ça que je t'écris... Je vais aller coucher... ou vomir... ou les 2...

Sybille

* * *

6/01/1996

Sybille,

Je n'ai jamais tué mes meilleurs amis. Je ne peux pas te raconter cette histoire, tu ne me croirais pas. Je ne peux même pas te la conter de vive voix, tu me tuerais en espérant venger James et Lily.

Je peux juste te dire que je suis innocent et attendre que tu me crois.

Tu me manques

Sirius

* * *

23/02/1996

Enfoiré,

Je te déteste, comment oses-tu mentir sans honte? Tu es un salaud!

Lily, regarde ce con qui profane ta mémoire! James! Observe ce mythomane qui vous a tué et projette de répandre le sang de votre fils!

Salaud!

* * *

9/04/1996

Sybi,

Je crois que tu as encore trop bu... Ou abusé de divination!

Tu étais beaucoup mieux sans vapeur, brouillard et boule de cristal! La mystification a tué ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en toi et ce que j'aimais!

Abandonne tes mares de café, tes boules de cristal et redeviens la belle jeune femme insouciante que j'ai connu! Lave tes cheveux, coiffe les, abandonne ces horribles lunettes et ces vêtements hideux!

Sybi, tu mérites mieux que tout cela, ce n'est pas une vie pour toi! Je sais que tout cela est ma faute, que je t'ai brisé le cœur mais il est temps de revivre! Sybi, je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas un assassin!

Alors maintenant, tu te calmes et tu laisses James et Lily là où ils sont!

Sirius

* * *

29/05/1996

Patmol,

C'est comme cela qu'ils t'appelaient n'est ce pas? Tout a été dévoilé, j'ai compris. Ce n'était pas ta faute, pas la mienne, seul Voldemort ira en enfer!

Je ne te demande pas pardon (j'estime que tu m'as dit suffisamment d'horreur pour qu'on soit quittes). Tu m'as fait du mal Sirius Black, ne l'oublies jamais.

A un de ces jours peut-être.

Ta Sybi

* * *

L'année suivante, Sirius et Sybille se revirent, à l'occasion de la grande bataille (ce n'est peut-être pas le plus beau rendez vous du monde mais bon...) Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et semblait appeler à la sieste...

Les trompettes venaient de retentir, la bataille commençait. Le cœur lourd, Trelawney s'avança. Elle n'avait plus rien de la mystificatrice dont Sirius s'était moqué: elle resplendissait. Ses longs cheveux châtains auréolaient un visage magnifique et descendaient en cascade sur sa longue robe aux couleurs de feu. Elle était prête. Elle allait rentrer dans cette guerre et en mourrait sûrement mais cela lui importait peu. Près d'elle, se tenait Sirius. Elle lui prit la main, le regarda un instant, murmura un simple "je t'aime" (elle l'aimait comme s'aime les meilleurs amis du monde) et s'élança dans la bataille.

A la fin de la journée, Sybille Trelawney était morte. Sa vie de malheur était enfin finie. Même si Sirius était revenu, le mélange de l'alcool, l'amitié et la vapeur avait tué à jamais l'âme de cette femme.

Sur sa tombe il est écrit: "Moi aussi je t'aime"... et pas de signature...


End file.
